Believe Me When I Say I Love You
by behaveyourself
Summary: Draco has changed, realising his love for Hermione, he tries to win her heart with the help of his French landlady, but what if Hermione doesn't want to know? And what about life afterwards? T for strong language.
1. Long Time No See

Believe Me When I Say I Love You!

A/N: my first new posting in a while, I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Excuse the grammatical errors or mistakes, I have no beta. :)

* * *

In a muggle café in the heart of Paris, a blonde haired man sat with his head buried in the Daily Prophet. It had become his usual haunt, nobody knew him. He could walk through the streets without people nudging their companions and discreetly pointing in his direction. They weren't as discreet as they thought they were, Draco knew who they were looking at. This is where the move to Paris came in, his parents weren't too thrilled but they could hardly blame him. The French wizarding world knew what had happened, surprisingly they were more accepting. Draco, although he played a large role in the war, was very sorry for his actions.

He drained the last of his latte, paid the waiter and walked along the sun-bathed streets tucking the newspaper under his arm. His flat showed none of the wealth Malfoy Manor had done, it was clean; white walls, laminated floors and pine furniture with a small wrought iron balcony looking over la Place du Tertre. The hustle and bustle of the shoppers outside provided welcome relief from the solitude of his thoughts. Less than a minute after walking through the door, his phone beeped. Draco picked up his mobile and looked at the text he had just been sent.

_Draco, party tonight at the Bureau. Up for it? Use the floo, you'll come out in the back room. Let me know if you're coming. Party starts at 9. Dom. _

Draco ran his fingers through his hair before replying, with nothing else planned for the rest of the week, tonight would be a chance to get out a bit. He was a bit hesitant about people's reactions, after all, that's why he'd moved in the first place. He sighed, _sod it, I'm not going to run away for ever, _Draco replied to Dom's text_._

It was surprising how well adapted Draco had become to the muggle way of life, he still used his magic, it was a part of him he wasn't prepared to let go. It surprised him how even he could embrace both worlds, the war had taught him that muggles and muggleborns were no inferior to the wizarding world, they had adapted to lives without magic well. Of course, he'd learnt the hard way. After moving to Paris, he quickly realised he'd need to fend for himself, he withdrew a portion of his money from Gringotts and had it converted into muggle Euros with that money he rented himself a one bed roomed flat above a restaurant. He'd learnt to cook from the lady downstairs. She was his landlady, a lovely woman of sixty named Delphine, she lived in the flat below on her own since her husband died. She had been the one who took him under her wing, a mother of sorts. It was a good thing he was taught French as a child and now spoke it fluently because Delphine didn't speak a word of English.

The clock on the mantle chimed quietly and brought him out of his thoughts, it told him it was seven thirty, deciding a shower and a change of clothes were in order, he turned away to get ready for the night ahead.

The Bureau was a private members-only club, it wasn't over the top glamour which was what Draco had been brought up with, it was understated chic and more Draco's type of thing. Men in Dolce suits sat at the bar drinking scotch on the rocks while the women floated around in Gucci cocktail dresses, sipping martinis while socialising with the rich and famous of the world. Witches and wizards alike conversed with ease regardless of past or affiliates. Draco's eagle eyes sought out Dom, the dark haired wizard always had a group of women around him, his angular jaw and blue eyes seemed to be somewhat of a turn-on for the ladies. Draco gave his friend a small wave before taking a seat at the bar and ordering a whisky. Dom subtly brushed off the crowd of women before making his way over to his friend, nodding his head he took a seat next to Draco.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Draco said dryly.

"Well, private parties can sometimes get boring. You know how it is. How's life in Paris?"

"French." Draco replied. Both men laughed. Then Draco eyed a woman across the bar; a fitted red dress clung to a body with curves in all the right places. Dark chestnut hair hung in 1940's waves down her back, black patent heels with red soled adorned her feet which enhanced her legs to the point of perfection. Then she turned around and Draco immediately choked on his drink, not only did she have the body of Aphrodite herself, but she had the face of Hermione Granger.

"Draco?" Dom hit his friend on the back with vigour as Draco cleared his throat. "You alright mate?"

"What? Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just, caught off guard I guess." Draco's eyes scanned the room for Hermione, he found her and his eyes landed on her nicely rounded backside. Dominic turned around keen to find the object of his friend's interest, his eyes also landed on Hermione and he smiled knowingly before turning to Draco.

"Not bad, Draco, but tell me, why are you still here when you could go and talk to her?" Draco shook his head.

"It's, it's complicated."

"When is it simple?" Both men chuckled once more, Draco drained his glass and stood up, smoothing any possible creases in his trousers he made he way over to Hermione. She wasn't at all how he remembered her, she seemed to carry herself differently when she wasn't hauling a ton of books, she was more.. elegant and sophisticated. She turned around once more as her crowd of friends moved on, he caught her arm, her chocolate eyes fell upon him in shock at the sudden contact. In all the years he'd teased and tormented her he'd never once laid a finger on her. Her eyes widened.

"What," her voice was low and poisonous, "do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" He quickly snatched his hand away, he looked confused. He had to touch her, although he didn't know why. Her skin felt so soft yet her eyes were fierce. Draco backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry Gra- Hermione. I really am."

"You've got balls, coming here. Coming over to me- of all people."

"I just, I. I don't know. I'm sorry. I had to."

"Had to what?" Her voice dripped with venom. "Torment me further?"

"No," he protested. "Not at all."

"I think you'd better go." She said. Draco simply nodded as he backed away, disappeared into the back room where he promptly stepped into the fireplace without a word and vanished home, in a flourish of green flames.


	2. An Old French Maid

**A/N, this is the last chapter I have already written, so I can't promise future updates will be regular, however it is the holidays and I have plenty of time yet.**

* * *

Draco woke up, the chiffon curtains blew gently in the breeze and the sunlight streaming though the large window gave his apartment a golden glow. He sat up in bed and the pristine sheets crumpled around the waist of his naked body. Normally he'd stand up and stretch but his balcony window was wide open and he wasn't prepared to give anybody on the street a full frontal view. Pulling the sheets with him, he got up and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his underwear, a pale blue shirt and grey trousers he dressed himself quickly and summoned a tray of breakfast. Without a word of warning his landlady, a short woman with greying hair strode through the door, she stopped half way when a tray of breakfast flew past her, she watched it fascinated as it set itself neatly on the coffee table. She then looked back at Draco with raised eyebrows, his eyes were wide as he waited for her reaction. She placed one hand over the other in a prim and proper fashion set them in front of her stomach.

"Well," she said in French, "I suppose that was better than walking in on you naked."

A relieved Draco laughed lightly and walked over to the white leather sofas motioning for his landlady to follow. She was a stout woman who went by the name Delphine, she was a widow and owned the building, the restaurant included. It was left to her by her late husband Jean-Luc. When Draco had first moved in, he learnt that she and her late husband moved to Paris shortly after being married and bought the three storey property in the village of Montmartre, Delphine had been taught how to cook by her mother who was in service to a wealthy family, and Jean-Luc was a carpenter by trade. They had started the business when Jean-Luc found it hard to get work and it had been a successful local restaurant for over forty years. Of course, she employed people to run it now her sixty-eighth birthday was fast approaching but she had made a vow to her husband that she would never sell it. The pair of them never had any children, so in her own way, the restaurant made up for that, they each had poured their heart and soul into building the business and it was every inch the traditional French restaurant it once had been; with it's charming white-washed walls, burgundy shop-front with Ma Mere's written along the top in white script.

"Care to explain that my dear?" she asked.

Draco scratched his head as his toast buttered itself, he really had no idea how to explain it.

"I, uh, have special .. attributes you see Delphine." she looked at his buttered toast and then to the sugar cubes which were bouncing into his coffee one after the other.

"Somebody is going to be giddy today with all that sugar Draco." He chuckled once more.

"So you're alright with it?" he asked sceptically.

"I don't see why not" she said "just don't let anybody else catch you."

"I won't, don't worry about that." Draco stood up, "can I get you some tea or something?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you."

He sat back down, remembering he needn't do it the muggle way anymore, and so he summoned a pot of tea from the kitchen. Delphine seemed unfazed by his actions and use of magic and more concerned about his mucky clothes. While he tucked in to his breakfast, Delphine made herself useful and proceeded to pick up his clothes from the night before and put them in the laundry bin. She then pulled a duster from the front pocket of her apron and began to dust.

"Tea's done."

"There in a second. You'd think with all this magic you seem to possess, that you might think about doing some dusting yourself." Draco had the decency to look guilty, in all truthfulness, it had never crossed his mind, he'd grown up with people doing it for him, the concept of cleaning was still slightly foreign to him. "You went somewhere last night?" this was more of a statement than a question, he merely nodded in reply. "Enjoy yourself?"

Draco couldn't exactly say, seeing Hermione had certainly made the night memorable to say the least. Her in that dress was all he could think about, her legs went on forever. He berated himself all last night for not noticing her sooner. Delphine noted the misty look in Draco's eyes and proceeded to question him further.

"The look you have on your face tells me you _did _have a good time last night. Might I inquire as to whom you were with?"

"I," he began, "can't really say it was particularly good, but something definitely came to light. Something I should have seen sooner." His voice trailed off, yet Delphine's keen ears heard every word.

"Tell me more, come on, don't keep an old woman waiting. I could die any moment you know."

Draco chuckled. "I've actually known her since I was eleven, I'd just started my new school. She was the bushy haired know-it-all, she came from, uh, a non-magic background whereas I, was brought up with magic, what we call 'pureblood'."

"Nonsense," Delphine cut in. "Who's to determine who's blood is pure and who's is not?"

"I learned that the hard way." Draco replied before carrying on. "I'd been brought up with old prejudices and needless to say I carried them myself. So I was quite vicious towards her and her two friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I never actually got to know her. However as the years passed I noticed her, well, come into her own. There was a school ball and as soon as she came down those stairs everybody turned their heads to look at her. Everybody's eyes were on her." He shook his head and came back to the present. "I later learned my sight was clouded by my father's views. I had fallen into a bad crowd, a very bad crowd. I helped in a war that nearly destroyed our world. We fought on opposite sides. Anyway, I saw her last night, I had to see her, just had the urge to touch her and for her to tell me she was doing well. She looked at me in disgust and told me, in other words, to get lost. I must say, she looked so beautiful. I'd never seen her like that before." He stopped before he divulged too much.

He looked over at the old lady sat opposite him, she did the sign of the cross and took his hands in hers. "I hope you've learned the error of your ways child."

Draco nodded in earnest. Delphine placed her now empty tea-cup on the coffee table and resumed her dusting.

"It sounds to me, that you're in love with the girl. And have been for years. But your upbringing has prevented you from realising that."

"She wants nothing to do with me Delphine."

"What's her name?"

"Hermione." He replied.

"Hermione is obviously unaware of the fact that you've changed, and it's your job to show her."


	3. Earth To Draco

**A/N, I really don't know how long this story will turn out, again, I can't promise regular updates because not all of it's written yet, but I'm happy with the plan I have. I've also noticed a common denominator in many of my fics, drunk characters… anyway, onwards and upwards comrades!**

**

* * *

**

"_Apologies for the other night. Can we talk?_

_DM"_

With a flick of his wand and a muttered spell, the note accompanied by a bunch of flowers disappeared with the intention of landing in Hermione's office at the Ministry. Draco ran his hands through his mop of platinum blonde hair unsure of what to do next. He picked up his phone and rung Dom. Straight to answer phone. _He's probably out with another girl he's picked up. _

"Dom it's Draco," his voice still held all the confidence it had in his Hogwarts days, "are you up for anything tonight? That is if you've not got another girl lined up to occupy your time. Get back to me." He hung up and chuckled to himself. A mental image of his bare kitchen cupboards reminded him he needed to go shopping.

He was browsing some of the artists stalls in the square when Dom chose to get back to him, he cursed as he dropped the food bags in his eagerness to get to the phone.

"Draco, believe it or not I've got nothing planned for tonight."

"Now then, that does surprise me. Are you sure you haven't got a leggy lass lined up?"

"Why, do you want one?" Dom shot back.

Draco chuckled. "Not right now, do you fancy going out for a drink later?"

"Yeah, go on then, you can tell me about that girl you've already got your eye on. Where?"

"How about the restaurant down from me? I get discounted drinks and the food's good."

"Malfoy, this isn't a date you know." Both men laughed. "Yeah, I'll see you then at 7? First round's on you though." Dom hung up and Draco's brows knitted together in confusion. _How did he know about Hermione?_ Picking up the bags he headed to his apartment.

"Sounds t' me like you need a lass."

"What if I've got one?"

"Nah mate, you haven't got her." Dom shook his head and drained his tumbler of whisky. Draco did the same.

"Luc!" Draco said merrily, "can we get another my good man?"

The barman turned around and smiled knowingly at the blonde man who was swaying as he stood up fumbling trying to find his wallet.

"I think you two have had enough." he said in French.

Dom nudged Draco with his elbow and looked up at him. "Whasshesay?" Dom slurred. Laurent rolled his eyes and Draco continued looking at Dom strangely. "Suh-stop lookin' at me. I'ma startin' t' think it's not women you're innerested in pal." Dom started to get up and Draco paid Laurent.

"I'll put it on your tab. Pay tomorrow, now go to bed or Delphine will have all our heads off." Draco nodded his head and thanked Laurent for his kindness before he and Dom stumbled out of the bar and up the back steps to Draco's apartment.

Dom stayed on Draco's couch that night, Dom had a fear if he used the floo drunk again that he'd end up in Wales for a second time. Draco was already awake by the time Dom stirred, when he did, Delphine was busy going over the place with a duster while telling off Draco in French. Draco handed his friend a vile of liquid he assumed was a hangover potion and drank it in one, he immediately felt better. Delphine eyed him curiously then carried on dusting. She stood on the couch in an attempt to dust the light shade, on the way up her skirt rode up her thighs. To Dom, it would have been appealing if she was forty years younger.

"Draco, when I think of French maids, this isn't the type that immediately springs to mind." he smiled and Draco had to bite his lower lip to stop himself laughing. Delphine clambered off the couch and tugged her blue dress down to it's proper length, completely unaware of the comment Dom just made.

"You boys were in a state last night. It's a good thing Laurent sent you up when he did. If we had a lift I'd have left the pair of you in it for the night, you nearly broke your necks getting up here." The old French woman disappeared through to the kitchen still chattering in her native tongue. Draco's mind had wandered off in the middle of Delphine's tirade against drink, he hardly noticed Dom was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Draco?" Draco took notice and looked up. He took a sip of his coffee to find it had grown cold. "I'm going, give me a call when you want to meet up for drinks again." Dom disappeared into his fireplace.

Delphine reappeared again. "Your friend gone already?" she glanced down at the two plates of bacon and eggs in her hand. She shrugged. "Oh well, it looks like I'll have to eat a plate." Draco's mind was elsewhere again, Delphine had to clip his ear to bring him back to the present. "Eat up Draco dear, you're getting awfully thin!" The elderly woman had already tucked into her second breakfast of the day.

"You're very quiet this morning." she pointed out. He escaped giving her an answer he didn't want to give because she'd been distracted by something. Her eyes widened momentarily to his left, he turned around to see what the problem was. His flowers had just materialised on the sideboard, he recognised them as the same ones he'd sent to Hermione, he felt his heart drop to his navel as he abandoned his breakfast to read the note, he hoped it wasn't also the same one he had sent.

_Don't think you can make up for everything with flowers._

_HG_

_His heart sunk lower. Delphine had come up behind him and read the note._

"_It was never going to be easy Draco."_

"_Ah I know."_


	4. Pink Daisies

**A/N, don't you just love flowers? Bit of a shorter chapter.**

Draco hadn't given up, after all, he was a Malfoy and it did have it's good sides. He nursed his coffee on the rooftop terrace of the building, the mindless chatter of the artists and tourists below provided a perfect backdrop to his thoughts. The sun was setting on the beautiful village of Montmartre, Draco decided he appreciated the quiet life he now lived. The average person wouldn't call a life in Paris quiet, far from it, but to Draco it was perfect. He wasn't harassed to go to some snobbish party or entertain his parent's friends, he could pick and choose where he wanted to go and who he wanted to see, or on a cold night he could light the fire and sit by it with a book. Many of his old associates would never believe this of Draco, but it was true, he had changed. He only wished Hermione would give him a chance.

Leaving the rooftop terrace behind, Draco believed an evening stroll was in order, some artists had packed up and the others were bidding farewell to the last of the tourists, or chatting animatedly with the locals. Delphine was stood outside the restaurant chatting to the grocer, so deep in conversation she didn't notice one blonde haired male stroll by.

"Need any help?" Draco asked the florist who was struggling to lift the heavy tubs inside. The brunette turned her head and flashed a smile at Draco. She was a woman of forty named Annette who often frequented Ma Mere's, the two were on quite friendly terms.

"Oui." she replied and Draco instantly lifted a bucket and carried it in with ease. Annette stood up and mopped her brow with her apron while Draco returned for another bucket. He noticed a single pink daisy left in the last bucket and picked it up.

"How much?" he asked her.

"Free," she replied, "it can be your wage." she laughed. Draco threaded the flower through his button hole as he lifted the last bucket inside.

"Merci, Draco." he nodded his head and said a quick goodbye before making the return journey to his apartment.

Night had fallen faster than he expected, but Draco didn't mind. He opened the large windows onto his balcony to let the breeze in and placed the flower on his coffee table. The TV was playing jazz music, he kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. With his wand Draco sent the flower to Hermione's office so it would be waiting for her tomorrow morning. This time, no note went with it.

By the time the morning had come the flower hadn't returned, not even by dinner time. At the same time that night, Draco sent another pink daisy purchased from Annette. This was his daily routine, at the same time he'd send a flower, and not one of them was sent back. Draco sat at a table outside the restaurant when he was joined by Delphine, the old woman was quite content to sit in silence for a while, she was the first to speak.

"Tell me Draco, why does a handsome young man sit in solitude on a night like this?"

Draco ran his finger around the rim of the cup, he said nothing. Delphine looked at him.

"You know I wouldn't court Jean-Luc at first. It wasn't until he carved me a wooden heart that I agreed to go dancing with him." Draco smiled as Delphine recalled the memory.

"I send her a flower," he revealed "a pink daisy, every day on her desk. She doesn't send these ones back."

"It won't do you any good to sit and wait for her Draco, you need to get out a bit." The old lady patted his hand and looked him in the eye. "Trust me. I may be an old fool, but I'm an old fool with experience." Draco smiled, Delphine had never let him down.

It was July 13th when Draco came home to find a note on his kitchen counter.

_Fine, I'll meet you. Three Broomsticks at 7. Don't stand me up._

_HG_


	5. Second Chances

**A/N, this is totally irrelevant but I'm very excited for Burlesque to come in the cinema! It had better be good! **

**Pau-0803, yes, Hermione still lives and works in London. **

* * *

It was only 3 o'clock when he'd read the note, he had time. Draco reckoned a visit to Hogwarts was in order before meeting Hermione, he could floo to McGonagall's office and then walk into Hogsmeade. So he owled the headmistress then had a shower.

_Draco, _

_Lovely to hear from you, I can clear a few hours for a visit, I'm not too busy once the school day has ended, I'll expect you at 5._

_M. McGonagall. _

Draco looked in the mirror, grey eyes looked back at him as he fixed his hair. His choice of shirt was a snow white and designer, his trousers were pressed and a charcoal grey and his shoes were black leather and Gucci, they came to a point which extended the length of his foot by three inches. His phone told him it was five minutes to five, he stepped in the fireplace and was immediately engulfed in green flames.

McGonagall had not changed in appearance since Draco last saw her. The usually stern headmistress sat at her desk with a steaming pot of tea and a tin of ginger newts sitting on a hovering tray beside her. She wore her emerald green teaching robes and her glasses perched on the end of her nose while scanning the parchment in her hands. He stood in silence, her beady eyes rose above the parchment before her and found Draco's form stood in front of the fire.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Draco?" her thick Scottish brogue was still evident. "Tea?" she motioned for him to take a seat and he sat obediently.

"Please."

"How've you been keeping? I haven't seen much of you." she handed him a cup of tea.

"Ah yes, that's because I'm living in Paris now. It's easier."

"Finding life in London hard to deal with?" her left eyebrow rose above the other.

"No, just the people in London. I'm just sick of the harassment, shouting over the street. I went into Flourish and Blotts and the assistant refused to serve me."

"How unprofessional." Was the headmistress's reply.

The chatter went on, three cups of tea and six ginger newts later, Draco made his way to Hogsmeade. He arrived at the Three Broomsticks with five minutes to spare, he should have realised Hermione would have been early too. Her brown hair was no longer in the 1940's waves, it was tied up loosely to the side of her head so it fell over her shoulder. She wore white linen trousers and a tight purple top. Draco could only see the creamy skin of her back as she was sat at the bar. He walked up to her right hand side so as not to startle her.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked her softly. She turned her head and Draco saw she'd been crying although she hid it well, he wanted to reach out to her but he remembered he must respect her boundaries, after all, he hadn't earned the right to cross them.

"No, it's fine." She replied just as softly. "Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely. I must admit, after I sent the first bunch back I expected you not to try again, but you did." her lips curled upwards at the edge in a faint smile. Madam Rosmerta approached and he ordered a butterbeer for himself.

"I am sorry about the other night Granger, I don't know why I did it-"

Hermione cut him off mid sentence. "Call me Hermione, it's alright Draco. Seriously. I guess I over reacted, I'm sorry."

"Well, uh, now we've got that sorted. How are you?" Draco asked.

"Do you actually want to know?" she replied dubiously.

"Believe it or not, I do." Draco smiled and took a drink of his butterbeer.

"You've.. got a…" she pointed to his top lip and he furrowed his eyebrows. They both laughed as he cleaned of the frothy moustache he developed. He liked Hermione's laugh, it was carefree. "I'm actually pretty good."

"You've been crying haven't you?" Draco quietly pointed out.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." He smiled and took another drink.

"Can I take you up on your previous offer of buying me a drink?"

"Of course madam, what would you like?" Hermione laughed at Draco's change in mannerism. He spoke in a snobbish tone much like his father's.

"I think I'll have a firewhisky please, Sir." Madam Rosmerta took note and sent a drink Hermione's way. Draco paid and Hermione toasted him.

"What are we toasting to?"

"Changes for the better."

"I'll toast to that." their glasses clinked.

"Draco, have you really changed?" Hermione's face only held a brief hint of her previous smile, she was more serious now.

"I have, I do think I have. It's not been easy, that's why I moved, but I think it's for the best." Draco smiled. "Convinced?"

"I will be if you buy me another drink."

"I never knew you were such an alcoholic, _Hemione._" the brunette feigned offence at the statement, it didn't hold up well as she started laughing again. Draco's phone alerted him to a new text.

_Draco! Turned up at your place and you're not in! Did that life come that you ordered? It's about time. Dom_

"You have a phone?" she asked incredulously.

"Owls flying in and out of my apartment might draw attention from the locals. A phone is a bit easier and a hell of a lot less messier." he smirked and put his phone away.

"Your apartment?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I live in Paris now, in Montmartre." Hermione looked surprised.

"You speak French?"

"For a know-it-all like yourself you sure ask a lot of questions." once again, Hermione pretended to be offended but she laughed it off.

"Well, you don't learn if you don't ask questions, do you?"

"I suppose you don't."

Their banter carried on well into the night and Draco woke up the next day with a headache, one that he could easily rid himself of with the help of hangover potion. The purple liquid soon got to work and Draco could remember the night's events more clearly. He checked his phone to make sure, he had definitely left with Hermione's number. Draco smiled and fell backwards onto his pillows. He distinctly remembered a visit to Zonko's took place.

The door opened and Delphine bustled in.

"Come on you, up, up up." Delphine strode over to the window and threw open the curtains. "Mon cher, it's 2 o'clock! It's a good thing I have a spare key or you'd be in bed all day." she walked through to the kitchen, Draco sat in bed and happily watched her. She popped her head back around the door and saw him. "Come on you lazy boy, I'm making you breakfast." She threw some clothes at him and disappeared once again. _I'd better do it, I don't want to face the wrath of Delphine._


	6. Meeting Delphine

**Profound apologies for the lateness of this chapter! I've had major block. I hope to upload another update faster than I uploaded this one, if that made any sense. **

**Over the next few months Draco and Hermione made dates at every opportunity. What had started off as friendly meetings of getting to know each other here and there, turned into regular dates and the pair became firm friends before gradually accepting the mutual attraction and becoming an actual couple.**

**It had been a surprise for Draco to learn the reason Hermione had been crying the first night in the Three Broomsticks was that Ronald Weasley wasn't as perfect as everyone thought he was. He didn't get the ins and outs of the whole sorry story for a few weeks, but it turned out that Ron had an eye for women, and that women had an eye for war heroes. What made Hermione's angrier was that Harry received the same amount of female attention and still didn't cave. It was none of Draco's business, he knew that, but he had come to care a lot for Hermione and she for him. Draco and Hermione had yet to take the step of announcing the relationship to friends and family. **

**Draco looked over at the chestnut haired beauty sleeping soundly next to him. This was the first time they had slept together. The brunette turned over, threw her arm over his torso and snuggled into his chest. Draco allowed a smile to creep across his features as smelled the scent of mandarins drifting from her hair. She sleepily opened one eye and looked up at Draco.**

"**You need to get up." she stated.**

"**And why is that?"**

"**mmm.. because I want the bed to myself." she smiled, fully opened both of her eyes and pulled the duvet around her bare shoulders. Draco rolled his eyes mockingly, he stood up and stretched. Hermione waited for him to notice the French doors had been left open, he wondered what she was looking at and turned around.**

"**Jesus! I'm showing them my arse!"**

**Hermione laughed. "Personally, I think it's a very nice arse." he ducked behind her while crawling around locating his boxers.**

"**It's not perfect, it's got a crack in it." he said completely deadpan while pulling his boxers from the lampshade. Hermione laughed more and nuzzled her face into the pillows.**

"**Breakfast please, maestro."**

**During the breakfast making process, Delphine bustled in, her eyes landed on Hermione, and in shock she cried, "Mon cher, ze tie!" before hurrying back through the door.**

**Draco came from the kitchen holding a tray of breakfast and looked around for Delphine.**

"**Where did she go?" **

"**Back out again as soon as she saw me. She mentioned a tie."**

"**Oh yeah," he said a little sheepishly, "I'm supposed to hang my school tie from the doorknob when I have a girl over. A bit of a warning for her." Draco walked over and placed the tray on Hermione's lap, then helped himself to a bit of toast. **

"**Was that Delphine?" Draco had already told Hermione about Delphine, however this was their first meeting.**

"**Yes, however, that wasn't how I'd envisioned your first meeting." Hermione got up and walked over to Draco's wardrobe, she noticed him eyeing her up and blushed at the attention, so she swayed her hips seductively as she walked. She pulled out a shirt of Draco's and covered herself, she then found her underwear and put it back on. Draco looked at her like a wounded puppy so she sat on his knee and kissed him. That cheered him up considerable. She helped herself to a bit of toast. She loved it in the apartment, this was the first time she'd been and the way things were going, it wouldn't be her last visit either. She cast her mind back to last night, they were stood on the balcony as she looked down on la Place du Tertre, she'd always wanted to come to France, this was her first opportunity. She remembered Draco's soft fingers stroking her face and playing with her hair, then both arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He had promised to show her his favourite places in Paris. **

**Delphine's insistent rapping on the door brought the lovers out of their thoughts. "I'm coming in!" the old woman shouted. "Bonjour cheri!" she said to Hermione, Delphine came over and kissed her on both cheeks before clipping Draco's ear.**

"**What was that for?" he asked.**

"**Nearly giving me a heart-attack!" she shot back. "I come in here, like most mornings, only this morning I find a naked girl in your bed, what happened to giving an old woman a bit of warning with your school tie, eh?" at this Hermione blushed again, as did Draco. "Then again, I am glad I finally got to meet you, my dear." she took Hermione's hands in her own. "Draco has told me all about you! Now, I'm off to the market, Anatole has got some lovely aubergines for me to pick up." Delphine made an excited squeak before making a beeline for the door. "Au revoir!" **

"**She's very French, isn't she?"**

"**What an observant statement, Granger." Draco started to stroke her hair and she immediately fell back into his embrace.**

"**A girl could easily fall for you, Malfoy."**


	7. Telling the Weasleys

**A/N.. I didn't keep Fred. ****L**

* * *

Falling in love with her wasn't intentional, oh how his father would have been angry. Would have, years ago. The truth was, Draco no longer cared about his father's opinion on things, it didn't matter to him anymore. After the war his father changed beyond recognition, he refused to repair one room Voldemort had destroyed during his reign of Malfoy Manor, he sat in it for hours on end, staring into the fireplace with a distant look in his eyes and drank an abysmal amount of alcohol. He rarely spoke, and ate his dinner in that same room. His mother had long since given up, she let him do as he pleased. She was too busy trying to repair the Malfoy reputation. She now had the opportunity to pursue things she couldn't before, she frequently took part in fundraisers and she worked with the children who had been orphaned by the war, she always told herself she was doing her bit to repair what had been thoroughly smashed to pieces. Narcissa was a changed person, but for the better.

Draco would never dream of telling this to anybody, not even Delphine. But Hermione had broken the carefully placed barriers, he had told her all of this and she didn't hate him. For once, Draco felt safe knowing that he could share his deepest secrets and fears with someone who wouldn't use them against him later. The lovers picnicked on the poetic Ile Saint Louis, they sat in a comfortable silence as they made their way through the hefty lunch Delphine had provided.

In turn, Hermione had told Draco about the memory charm she placed on her parents before sending them off to Australia, after the war she went back over and found them, once the charm had been removed they had been thrilled to see her. They now resided at their old dentist practise in Chesterfield.

"I want you to meet my parents, 'Mione." Draco had adopted Ron's old nickname.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't see why not. I think it will be good for my father to see I've moved on…"

"I mean, about my, y'know, blood status and all that."

"He'll have to get his head out of his arse then, won't he?" Hermione laughed. Draco was pretty laid back about it all.

After bidding their goodbye's to Delphine the couple floo'd to England. They came out in the Three Broomsticks and were going to head to Hogwarts to see McGonagall before they did anything else. They were going to start telling people about their relationship and it would be good to have someone so influential on their side. After coming out of the fireplace, Madam Rosmerta greeted the pair with a Butterbeer each, she wasn't surprised to her they were a couple, especially after she witnessed them getting along famously a few months ago. Draco's phone beeped, Dom knew about their visit to England.

_The met office has said its going to be a BBQ summer - woo hoo - you know what that means don't you? Buy a cagoule its gonna piss down. Dom._

He laughed as Hermione read the text.

"Typical British weather."

"I don't miss it. It's nice to have more than a few consecutive days of sun."

"Don't rub it in, Draco." Hermione's nudged him and he spilled his Butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta, who was already watching the couple interact, rolled her eyes and magically sent a cloth their way to wipe up the spill.

To say McGonagall was surprised by their news was an understatement, but she was completely supportive of their union. However, Professor Dumbledore wasn't. His portrait hung on the wall looking down at the two of them, occasionally being told off for crunching his sherbet lemons too loud. After leaving Hogwarts, the pair apparated to Hermione's flat. After unpacking, they decided they'd tell her family first, then the Weasleys and the Potters together, then finally, the Malfoys.

Telling the Grangers had gone pretty smoothly, it had taken some explaining and John Granger was a bit sceptical at first but he was won over very quickly by his wife's banter. He could see his daughter was happy and what more could he want? That Ron fellow though, he seemed more self-involved, constantly checking his reflection. John knew he was one of the Golden Trio Hermione had grown up with during her Hogwarts years but meeting him was definitely a disappointment.

Next stop was the Burrow. The pair were apprehensive and decided that Hermione would break the news on her own and after fifteen minutes, Draco apparate outside the door and knock. Neither of them knew how Ron would react, or if he would even be there. Hermione had sent an owl that morning to Molly to let her know they were coming. She was immediately encased in a rib-crushing hug by a familiar pair of arms belonging to Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! Good to see you dear! It's been too long, getting yourself busy in work no doubt."

Arthur Weasley just patted her on the back and smiled fondly. A pregnant Ginny was the next to encase her in a hug, this one wasn't as tight because they were separated by Ginny's baby bump. Harry gave her a quick hug when his wife had finished and Ron was stood by the stairs looking sorry for himself. He obviously didn't want to be there. George appeared alongside him holding out a cup of tea to Hermione, she gladly took it and went back to standing with Molly, Arthur and the Potters.

"Do you know what you're having yet, Gin?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to waste time and have Draco arriving before she'd broke the news.

"I do, but Harry doesn't want to know so I can't tell anybody." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You didn't tell me you knew!" Harry said.

"Yes, well, you didn't want to know and I did. So I found out." She smiled.

"Now I want to know." This time Harry frowned.

"Tough tits, I'm not telling you now."

Their bickering never failed to have Hermione in creases.

"Hermione dear, what about you? What have you been doing?" Molly asked. The older woman was deeply sorry for the upset Ron had caused her, but Arthur had warned her not to interfere and she had understood and done as she'd been told. She empathized with the brunette, after all, it wasn't the easiest thing to deal with, coming home early and finding your boyfriend is in bed with a tall blonde. Ginny thought Hermione had handled Ron's stupidity marvellously, she'd thrown their clothes through the window and hexed them both out of the apartment, she hasn't spoken to Ron since. Ginny was furious with Ron's behaviour, it was only at Harry's insistence that she didn't go and put Ron straight, but she had greatly enjoyed her mother shouting at him instead.

"That's actually what I want to tell you." Hermione beamed and they all sat up straighter as if it were to improve their hearing abilities. "I'm actually seeing someone now." biting her lip she looked around at the eager faces wanting to know more.

"Who?" Ginny prompted.

"Draco Malfoy." From the corner Ron spat out his tea.

"You fucking what?" He shouted.

"Ronald, watch your language." Molly scolded him.

"Well, I didn't expect that dear." Molly said. Ginny's mouth hung slightly agape and Harry's eyebrows were raised.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ginny asked.

"We met again a few months ago, before Ron, well, before Ronald and I parted ways." she shot the man an angry glare. "and I didn't want anything to do with him. But he sent me some flowers apologising. I still hadn't changed my mind. And then when I caught Ron, my attitude changed and I agreed to meet him. We had a good time, he's changed and you can tell."

"Whatever makes you happy Hermione." Molly smiled and patted the girl's shoulder. She got up and made her way over to the kitchen, Arthur followed. Harry got up to go and calm Ron down, Ginny sat closer and whispered in her friend's ear.

"Well done, 'Mione!" she winked and nudged Hermione, they both giggled.

"I think I need some air." Hermione made her way for the door. She stood in the yard waiting for Draco, a red headed male made his way towards her, he grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at 'Mione?"

"Do _not_ call me that, Ronald." she snarled. "Let go of my arm."

"You're sleeping with the enemy!" he didn't move his hand.

"And you've slept with everyone else, so I guess it's alright."

"I love you Hermione!" Ron said.

"You have a funny way of showing it don't you? Sleeping with not just one leggy blonde, and in _our _bed! You should have thought of that before you jumped into bed with them. You're too late."

"BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A FERRET!" he shouted.

_Crack._

"AND I LOVE HIM." Hermione shouted back. She was immediately taken aback by what she said.

"OI, WEASLEY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Draco stormed up to Ron and promptly punched the red head. Ron lost his footing and fell over, Draco turned to Hermione and cupped her face with his hands.

"Are you alright?" Hermione merely nodded and Draco took the arm Ron had been holding, the marks of his hand stood out against her skin so Draco slowly rubbed it with his own hands. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, "but nothing is broken."

Arthur had noticed the commotion outside and come to investigate.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"Ron was shouting at Hermione and had hold of her arm," Hermione showed Arthur the still evident hand mark. "So I put him in his place." Draco placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she leaned into the comforting embrace.

"Come on, lets go inside. George has just arrived and I think Molly's rustled up some sandwiches." They followed Arthur into the house leaving Ron to stew in his own anger.

George was in the middle of telling the group about his friend who had grown woman's tits after eating a chocolate frog, it bore all the hallmarks of a George classic so Molly allowed him to continue. Soon enough the group, with the exception of Ron, were at ease with Draco's presence. After an eventful evening, Draco and Hermione eventually left for the peace of Hermione's apartment.

**A/N, a cagoule is a raincoat in case you didn't know. Bloody British weather.**


	8. Malfoy Manor

**A/N, Beta'd by Ginevraismyidol. Second chapter up in two days, aren't you proud?**

Malfoy manor had an eerie feel about it, it was a large stone mansion that stood regally in it's mighty gardens that reached as far as the eye could see. Hermione reached up and touched the scar on her neck she had gained during her last visit, Draco noticed so he moved away her fingers and kissed it.

"There's nothing to worry about." he whispered in her ear.

They were stood outside the manors large wooden front door. Draco pulled a red rope near the door and they opened straight away. The large foyer had marble floors and crimson walls, his mother strode in from a large arched doorway to greet the pair of them.

"Draco! Darling!" She took her son in her arms, and then hugged Hermione. "Lovely to see you both. Come in, Dora's just made some tea." They followed her into the arch she came from, this room was decorated just as elegantly, albeit in lighter colours which made the room look bigger than it was. Narcissa draped herself over a red chaise longue and helped herself to a biscuit.

"I would just like to say Hermione, I am deeply sorry for my past actions and how they have affected you." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I understand, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa, please." she smiled and offered the pair some tea. "I'm afraid you'll have to go to the room if you'd like to talk to Lucius. He's in one of those moods again, I haven't seen him in days- oh, does Hermione..?"

"Yes mother, I told her."

"Good stuff, would you like to go up and see him?" Draco just nodded and took Hermione by the hand. He led her up a large staircase located in the entry hall, they walked along a long corridor lit by large windows until they reached a heavy wooden door at the end. Draco knocked twice before a hollow voice gave them permission to enter. Anybody who had met Lucius Malfoy would not have recognised that voice as his. The door opened magically and they stepped in.

The room was nearly bare with the exception of a tattered armchair, a dresser, a sofa and some stools. The fireplace wasn't lit, the room was charred, the furniture showed the presence of scorch marks. The damaged curtains were drawn, but the few holes in the material let some light through. Hermione could make out Lucius' head over the top of the armchair, his finger tracing the rim of a glass tumbler full of fire whisky which was sat on a dark wooden table to his side.

"Draco." His head never turned to face his son, Hermione looked up at Draco to find his features were set like stone, his eyes had hardened and his expression were unreadable. Hermione gripped his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Father."

"Pull up a stool boy. Bring your girl here too." They did as instructed, and for the first time, Lucius looked at them. He smirked. Hermione noticed his face was more wrinkled, he looked more his age than he did before. "I hear you two are somewhat, of a couple. Am I right, Draco?" His gaze shifted back to the empty fireplace.

"Yes, you would be right."

"Did you enjoy your last visit to my home, Miss Granger?" Lucius smirked as Hermione reached back up for her scar.

"That was out of line." Draco growled. Lucius chuckled lightly.

"You've changed, Draco. Do our values mean nothing to you anymore?"

"Your values mean nothing to anybody but yourself anymore." He spat.

"Temper, temper…" Lucius coaxed.

"I think you should go down with my mother." He whispered in Hermione's ear, without a word she got up and left the room.

"Wench gone has she?"

"You had no right."

"Saying that to Hermione?"

"Ohh, the _mudblood_."

"Don't call her that?"

"Why not? We've been doing it for centuries."

"AND IT'S GOT TO STOP!" Draco shouted, he stood up and knocked over the stool. "I LOVE HER AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR. IT STOPS- NOW."

Lucius looked up at his son.

"You're serious, and there I was thinking you were just playing around.."

"Of course I'm bloody serious. I've moved on, you need to as well."

"Move on? Pray tell, how?" Lucius stood up and walked over to his son.

"You need to get off your snobby arse and get yourself out. Do something to redeem yourself, not just wallow in the filth you've created." His arm gestured around the room, "Do you think this is healthy? DO YOU THINK IT'S NORMAL? Mother is out there doing things she's never been allowed to do before, because you held her back, and she's bringing dignity back to the Malfoys. And what do you do? Feel sorry for yourself, day after day, _drinking. _You disgust me." He turned his back on his father and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He immediately walked to his room where Hermione was waiting, she was sat on the bed reading.

"What're you reading?" he asked, he placed his head on her lap and she ran her fingers absent-mindedly through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"It's a muggle book, called Twilight."

"Any good?"

"Not really, it's all pretty ridiculous. Sparkling vampires and the like."

"Sparkling vampires?" he asked incredulously, "how very fierce." he smirked.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your humour." she put the book on the side table and looked down at him. "He needs help Draco, he can't do it on his own."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I think we should help him."


	9. The Library

**A/N: Here's another update! A large thank you to everyone who's read, fave'd and put me on story alert. It makes me giddy to know people like it. Again, sorry for any errors I've forgotten to correct, my beta is currently nocturnal and only comes online at night.**

**

* * *

**

"Here's your dinner Lucius." Hermione needn't have told him, she'd been bringing his tea to this very room for weeks. He always sat there, in silence. Sometimes she'd even come in here, to read on her own so he didn't feel too isolated, or just to talk to him, well, talk at him, he never said a word back but he didn't complain about her presence or constant chatter so something must have been improving.

"Granger." Lucius said, his voice sounded strained. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing your dinner."

"Why?"

"Because even you need to eat." she said sarcastically.

"Don't speak to me like that mudblood!" Hermione backed away, terrified, as Lucius stood up and glared at her. He picked up the tray of food and flung it across the room. Hermione fled downstairs, not wanting to face his wrath any longer.

Draco and his mother were sat in the dining room, separated by the large mahogany table. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she ran to Draco and threw her arms around his neck. He sat her on his knee and cradled her in his arms.

"What happened?" he whispered, his breath tickled her ear. "Where's she just been?" he asked aloud to his mother.

"To take up your father's dinner…" Draco was angered, _he's upset her, he's fucking said something._ He went to stand up but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't." Hermione said quietly.

"What happened? Tell me, 'Mione." Draco said just as quietly.

"I went to take his dinner up, he asked why," at this point she scoffed, "and I said even he needed to eat, then he got angry, said 'don't speak to me like that _mudblood' _and threw the tray of food. So I ran." Draco's anger bubbled up again, but for Hermione's sake, he didn't do anything, he just comforted her.

* * *

Two days passed before any of them saw Lucius again, it was Hermione who saw him first. She was sat in the window seat of the library, remembering how excited she was when Draco first showed her this room, and so she had visited every day since. The large wooden bookcases reached from the floor to the ceiling and covered every wall, the floor was made of dark wood and the majority of it was covered with a large rug, in the centre of the room was a large table with chairs surrounding it, Hermione didn't want to think what sort of meetings took place there. Then there was a large ornate fireplace on the wall to the left of the window where she sat, and around it were deep leather sofas on which Draco would join her as she read. Every now and again, Hermione's gaze would drift from the book and through the window onto the vast landscape outside, she didn't hear the door open and Lucius walk in.

"Granger." his soft voice carried through the vast room and Hermione turned her head so fast she nearly cricked her neck. She watched him walk over to the fireplace, placing one hand on the mantle, he lit the fire with a flick of his wand before he carried on. "You need not look so frightened. I come in peace." A faint smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he looked at her, she relaxed slightly, but was still wary.

"If you've come to call me more names, you can sod off." She leaned back and stared him straight in the face.

"Fighters spirit." he gave her an amused smile and sat in the armchair closest to the fire. "How are you enjoying my library, Miss Granger? There are some wonderful first editions on the top shelves."

"Mm, I must have a look." she mused quietly.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." Lucius stated.

* * *

On the other side of the large door leading to the library, Narcissa listened intently. She had a piece of flesh coloured string attached to her ear, the other half was stretched and nestled under the door.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing with an extendable ear?" Draco asked as he approached his mother.

"Shush!" She reprimanded. The platinum blonde witch was on all fours while eavesdropping.

"Who's in there?" Draco whispered.

"Hermione, and your father."

"What?" it came out louder than a whisper, so it earned him a slap upside the head.

"Your father is being nice - so far. I fully intend to interrupt when it's going downhill, don't worry. My stringy thing is a precaution. I found it in a charming shop in Diagon Alley, I daresay it's come in rather useful."

"Ye-"

"Shush, they're talking again."

* * *

"The thought had crossed my mind." she said, totally oblivious to the fact Draco and Narcissa lurked outside.

"I want to, how you say, make amends. To apologise for my recent and past behaviour." he said, his voice was quiet, his eyes were distant and his chin rested upon his hand as if he was deep in thought. "It's been- difficult, these past few months, years even. I imagine you can understand." Hermione nodded and he went on. "I appreciate how you took the time to come and see me, Narcissa gave up on me a long time ago, not that I can say I blame her, of course."

"You have been a bit of an arsehole." Hermione butted in. Lucius looked at her and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood." his voice was even quieter now but the word still made her flinch.

"Apology accepted- on the condition you cheer up. And redecorate that damned room, it's bloody filthy."


	10. The birth of James Sirius Potter

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the lateness of this posting! My holidays have ended so my time is limited. I'll post as regularly as I can. Disclaimers are on my profile, un-beta'd, I've read through it a few times and if I've missed something out, please ignore it :)**

**

* * *

**

For some strange reason the Malfoy family plus Hermione were all convened in Draco's room talking while a Muggle television played _Live At the Apollo _in the background. Draco and Hermione were sat on the bed while Lucius and Narcissa were sat together on the sofa. Hermione's head was on Draco's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The midday sun had forced them all to retreat into the cool atmosphere of the mansion. Draco's room was decorated in the standard Slytherin colours, the window was open to let some air in. In a flurry of brown feathers, Errol flew through the open window and straight into the wall opposite, knocking itself out. Hermione slid from the bed, picked up Errol and untied the message from around his leg.

_Ginny's in labour._

_Harry_

"Draco, we need to go to St. Mungo's. Ginny's in labour." Draco jumped up and took Hermione by the waist, nodding to his parents, they apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Ginny Potter was lying in a bed screaming obscenities at her husband when Hermione arrived at her room, Draco stood outside, very much out of place. Luna sat next the large door that Hermione had previously disappeared through, radishes dangling from her ears. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun and her eyes were scanning the pages of the Quibbler at a rapid pace. Arthur Weasley sat next to her in silence, his nerves were causing his knee to bounce up and down.

George and Ron were the next Weasleys to appear, their red heads and big smiles lifted the mood of the few who were outside. On seeing Luna there, Ron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's she doing here?" he mouthed to Arthur.

"Don't worry Ron, I was with Ginny when she went into labour. I think the Nargles had something to do with it." Luna said in her sing-song voice, her eyes never leaving the page. Ron's mouth gaped open.

"Ronald Weasley, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Molly's voice rang through the tiny corridor in which they were all congregated. The short witch came through the door by Luna, she immediately encased Draco in a hug before moving on to the recently arrived Weasleys. On hugging Ron she whispered into his ear.

"I want no trouble with Draco. Do you hear me?" she had Ron in a death-grip and he was in danger of being squeezed to death if he didn't agree, so he merely nodded his head and squeaked a bit to indicate to his mother he was going to comply. She let him go and looked around for George.

"Arthur, where has George gone?"

"I believe he has, 'gone for a wazz'- in his own words." Arthur added quickly. Molly rolled her eyes and Draco bit back a smirk.

"I wish he wouldn't use such vulgar terms."

"When did Ginny go in?" Ron asked.

"She went in at quarter to… oh I must get a little hand put on this watch." She looked to Arthur for help.

"Just before dinner." he said calmly. The door opened and a red-faced Hermione poked her head around. Ginny's shouts could be heard from the room behind.

"Molly, she wants to see you."

* * *

Ginny was laid on the bed, legs in the air, gripping Harry's hand with all her might.

"The boy who fucking lived? You! You've lived through nothing 'til you've pushed a person out of your nether regions!" Harry blushed scarlet and Ginny yelled.

"Mrs. Potter, you will have to calm down!" One of the Healers said.

"No I bloody won't!"

"Ginny dear, the healers know best." Molly intervened.

"Well they can push it out instead!" Ginny stated. Hermione said nothing, she mopped Ginny's sweaty brow with a cold damp cloth. Another scream. "You are never coming near me again Harry Potter! If you even look at me in a way that suggests baby making again, then I'll nail you by your balls to the nearest tree- ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Another push Mrs. Potter."

"I am not Mrs. Potter. I've fallen out with him!" She yelled again as she pushed. "Need I remind you I've had no dinner, Potter? I'm bleeding starvin' - owwww"

"And again Mrs. Potter."

"I'm not Mrs. chuffing Potter!" Ginny howled, this was the last push before her son made his entrance. "Thank Merlin." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief before she passed out.

"Ginny!" Harry leapt up, fearing the worst for his wife.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter," an elderly looking Healer said to him, "she's exhausted, she'll come round in a minute. Do you want to come and meet your son?"

"It's a boy?" Harry asked excitedly.

"That's what I said."

* * *

Ginny had been moved to a different ward whilst the Healers checked over the baby, she had already decided to name it James Sirius and told Harry he had no say in the matter. He said he'd name the next one and she thumped him.

Outside, Ron sat with his head in his hands, Arthur's knee had not stopped bouncing even though he had relocated to a different corridor entirely, and Draco was leaning against the doorframe staring into space. He wondered if he and Hermione would ever have kids, or get married. Luna too, was staring into space, a comfortable silence fell over the four of them, it was still four as George still hadn't found his way back from the toilets. He was probably chatting up a nurse Ron had said. Draco didn't notice Hermione approach him, she leaned against his body and he absent-mindedly wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a boy, Molly has just gone to send an owl to Bill." she grinned and Draco would have sworn the room got brighter. Upon hearing these words, Arthur jumped up and went straight in. Hermione looked up at Draco and pecked his lips, before going back inside to see Luna.

Draco was intending to follow the girls when a hand caught his arm, it was Ron.

"Malfoy, I'm not going to lash out. I just wanted to, y'know, apologise." Ron flushed a magnificent shade of beetroot, he let go of Draco's arm and the men looked at each other.

"Well," Draco started, "it would be a lot easier if we could get on." Ron nodded mutely and he offered his hand out to the blonde, Draco shook it firmly. "Pub afterwards?"

"Great thinking Malfoy, drinks are on you." Ron beamed and made his way into the ward, Draco shook his head, smiled and followed the redhead. This ward was larger than the last, and inside it held four other beds, including Ginny's, only three of them were occupied. As Ginny was entertaining visitors, the curtains around her portion of the room had been drawn.

Ginny was holding the black haired baby in her arms while everyone else was cooing at it. Draco looked on with caution, not wanting to intrude on a family moment. Molly noticed this and yanked him by his arm into the crowd of well-wishers, Hermione found him and melted into his embrace once more. They looked on with fondness, each wondering what their future held.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

"Ron," Harry spoke, "Ginny and I would like you to be James's godfather, and Hermione, we'd like you to be his Godmother."

"Of course I would." The pair spoke at once, Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"And to celebrate, Draco's taking us to the pub later." Ron piped up and he poked Draco's ribs.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Draco. "Really now?"

"Apparently so."

It was at this point George stumbled into the ward.

"George Weasley, where have you been!" Molly was more than annoyed at George's lateness.

"Got lost." George said. "Why are the bins cleaner than the toilets in this place?"

"Because people don't shit in bins?" Ron offered helpfully.

"Ronald!" Molly scolded and Ron didn't look apologetic this time. "Come on James, come to grandma." she cooed as she took the baby from Ginny's arms.

"You know, when I was little, my cousin tried telling me the plural for Grandma was grandmii," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear again, "It was only after earning a clip round the ear after using it I found out he was lying." Hermione laughed.

Ron nudged George, through the crack in the curtain he'd spotted a busty blonde. "Look at her, she can breastfeed Yorkshire." he said for his brother's ears only. The older redhead grinned and they peered at her for a while longer.

"When did the Healers say you could go home, Gin?"

"They want to keep us in overnight, but tomorrow midday I should think."

"Good stuff, we'd better get going, you must be exhausted dear. Get plenty of rest, sleep well and let the Healers see to James while you do so." Molly placed James back in his crib by Ginny's bedside.

"Mum stop fussing, I'm fine."

"Leaky Cauldron anyone? Draco's buying." Ron said. The group said their goodbyes to Ginny, Harry and baby James before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.


	11. Delphine

**A/N. Many, many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Very bad case of writers block and real life kicks arse. Disclaimers on my profile, yada yada. Thanks to all those who have read/reviewed/fav'd/alerted. I've read through it a few times and spell checked, please pardon any mistakes I may have missed.**

**

* * *

**

Delphine Fournier never considered herself a lucky woman, some might disagree, she certainly thought herself as blessed. She'd been blessed with a home, her work, her friends, her wonderful husband, Jean-Luc. Luck never came into it, she'd got everything through hard work and she was damned proud of that.

Delphine cast her gaze around the apartment she had called home for the last four decades. It wasn't grand or elaborate, it had suited them perfectly over the years. Them? Her. It was just her now.

"Soon my darling. Soon."

The primrose wallpaper was peeling slightly at the highest point on the walls, the cream rug on the floor, although new, looked like it had been there as long as the wallpaper. Delphine looked intensely at the mahogany chair that sat opposite, Luc's chair. It had a brown leather cushioned seat and back, with carved arms, it was a wedding gift from his father. He used to sit in that chair beside the window and watch the world go by, children playing, couples laughing, friends gossiping over the familiar stalls that sat outside and artists creating masterpieces for their captive audience.

Delphine's breathing became shallower. She looked through the large windows and up into the cloud scattered sky.

"Just a while longer, cheri."

Summoning all her strength, she heaved herself from the clutches of the green sofa and shuffled over to the writing desk near her dining room table. Out of that, she pulled a sheet of paper and an ink pen. She then sat down and began to write.

Her wrist ached from writing for so long, but when Delphine finally looked up, there was a middle aged man sat in the mahogany chair. He was staring out of the window and his back was facing her. He had black hair flecked with white and he wore a faded blue shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks.

Delphine was not startled, she sat there watching the man sit in solitude, she withdrew a manilla envelope from the writing desk and placed the neatly folded letter inside, and left it on the table. Delphine walked over to the man in the blue shirt, she placed an aging hand on his shoulder and peered through the window with him. Many of the tourists were disappearing with the light, a few stragglers were left behind chatting with the artists who were now packing up. Delphine felt a warm hand cover hers, it gave a quick squeeze before resting contently on top. Her other hand ran through his hair, caressing every strand. She closed her eyes and lapped up the feeling of happiness it brought. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, an all too familiar face looked back at her.

"Is it time?" she whispered, her hand left his hair and traced the outline of his face. Wordlessly, he man gave a nod. "Very well."

The old French maid cast her approving eye over the room to check everything was in place, before making her way through to her bedroom with the furniture as her help. Delphine's aged hands guided the silver hairbrush through her long silver hair. Released from it's bun, it hung around her shoulders. Jean-Luc had once made her promise never to cut it, she trimmed it, kept it in condition, but never, ever cut it off. Her eyes still held the spark of her youth as she studied her reflection. Her skin was slightly tanned, with the wrinkles of age lined her face. Her smile lines as she liked to call them, so many of them. She tied her hair in a pony tail around the side of her head with a pink ribbon, much like Hermione did and let the hair fall over her shoulder.

There was a draw to her right in the dresser, a draw she had always kept locked. Her arthritic fingers found the small brass key and turned it until the draw clicked open. She squeezed her eyes closed to hold back the tears as the drawer was pulled open and she felt small baby sized socks beneath her fingers. She picked them up with her hands and placed them gingerly on her lap and stroked the soft wool. They were white with a yellow ribbon threaded around the top. She peered back in the drawer and pulled out a white christening gown, it was discoloured with age but still, in a way, brand new. Never been worn. With her fingers she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. She remembered how then had been given the gown by Luc's mother when they were first married, fully expecting a grandchild within a few years. Her mother was the one who knitted the socks, she too, was looking forward to being a grandmother and had given her the socks after 9 months of married life. She was so excited, thought Delphine. Her mother had died a few years later, they never had the heart to tell everyone that children were out of the question. She was ashamed, so quietly, year upon year, they accepted the miniature clothes from friends and relatives to save for 'when the time comes.' The time never came, nobody ever asked. In those days, people kept themselves to themselves and didn't pry into other people's lives. She sighed and remembered the days when she was in the place by herself, she'd unlock the drawer and sit with them. She remembered how she'd pray to a God she wasn't sure she believed in that they would be blessed with a child. Blinking back more tears, she placed the clothes back into the drawer and locked it.

Delphine went to the bed, she smoothed her skirt and lay down on top, not bothering to get under the covers. The man who had been sat in her living room, was now stood in the doorframe, he made his way slowly to the opposite side of the bed and sat on it. Delphine smiled at him, and he smiled in return. Best friends, lovers, spouses, soul mates.

It was his turn to speak. "Stop worrying, my dear. Draco and Hermione will be fine."

"How did you know I was worrying?"

"Your worry lines."

"Give over," she chuckled, "I have smile lines." Her smile stayed on her lips as she let the peace wash over her.


	12. Goodbye

**A/N: I know, it has been so long since I have updated, and for that I apologise. Boozy Beth has badgered me to complete the story, so here's another chapter! Sorry it's a bit short.**

Draco turned the thin envelope in his hands many times before he felt a familiar hand come to rest upon his shoulder. The news of Delphine's death had shocked him to his very core, she had been the first to show genuine kindness to him when the war ended. She was always there, ready to help, ready to listen and more than ready to berate him when he acted like a prat.

The envelope he gripped tight held the news of Delphine's death. Marie, Laurent's wife had found her when nobody had seen her all day. Laurent wrote the letter, the letter that told Draco that one of the regular, reliable components in his life had gone. He never realised how much he depended on the old woman.

"I've told Mum and Dad that we need to go back to Paris. They said they're sorry to hear about Delphine."

"Sorry, how can they be bloody sorry? They never knew what a brilliant woman she was!"

Immediately regretting his choice of words, he turned to Hermione and took her in his arms. He had read the letter over and over again, just hearing somebody say it aloud made the situation real.

Draco traced his hands along the solid wooden oak dresser covered in Delphine's nicknacks, his fingers ghosted over an ornate silver frame containing a picture of Jean-Luc. Draco's eyes were drawn to an envelope sitting on the table, another envelope baring his name. _Not more bad news, I hope. _

The envelope wasn't sealed, he sat down on the nearest chair and didn't hesitate to read the contents.

_Draco,_

_This is one of the hardest letters that I have ever had to write. I was never blessed with a child and you are the son I never had. I do not want you to be sad that I am gone. It is my time, I'll be reunited with my Luc._

_The deeds to the building are in my dressing table. The key is close by, I want you to take them. Do with them what you wish because they're yours now and I want you to be able to build a life. I am not a wealthy woman but I have always had enough to see me through, now I want all of that to be yours because you deserve it._

_You're a good boy Draco, in spite of your past actions and it's about time you faced your past and showed the world that you've changed, you have a bright future ahead of you and you don't need to hide anymore._

_I love you, my son._

_Delphine_

Draco's hands trembled as tears fell freely from his eyes, his head landed heavily in his hands and the letter drifted to the floor. He sobbed like he never had done before.

He magically sorted the rest of Delphine's belongings into boxes as he read the letter over and over again.


	13. Guardian Angel

**A/N: It's my birthday today! I've been given lots of chocolate and shortbread biscuits so I'm in a good mood. So here is the final chapter. **

Unbeknownst to the happy couple and their daughter, Delphine Fournier watched over them relaxing and enjoying the French sunshine. She had also been present at their wedding, and the birth of their daughter, they didn't know that either.

Delphine watched as Hermione walked down the aisle on her father's arm, the crisp white gown clung to her curves until it gave way to a slight flair from her thighs. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a white lily settled above her ear. Her grin was enormous as she looked up at her husband-to-be. Draco was waiting by his best man, Dom, who was still quite shocked at the change he had witnessed in Draco, from a snobby Slytherin to completely the opposite who was ready to marry his childhood enemy. The groom's face was a picture of delight as his eyes connected with his fiancé's. The room was decorated very tastefully in ivory and mint green. Ginny was her bridesmaid, dressed in a pale green strapless gown that went wonderfully with her red hair.

Delphine couldn't stay long, but she made sure she stayed until the couple were married before she faded away as everybody celebrated.

Delphine Elizabeth Malfoy made her screaming entrance into their lives four years ago on the 17th November. The elder Delphine watched proudly with tears in her eyes as Draco held his daughter and she witnessed the pure love and adoration on his face for his wife and newborn daughter. Stepping closer, the small pink features had Draco's eyes and Hermione's nose. The Malfoy grandparents stood timidly at the door not wanting to intrude on the precious family moment, Delphine put her hand on Draco's shoulder before she vanished once more.

Draco and Hermione's fifth wedding anniversary took place in the romantic setting of the old French restaurant. Draco and Hermione made the permanent move to Paris after the wedding to run the restaurant full time. A few changes had to be made to accommodate a growing family so the two apartments were combined to make a larger living space which proved useful when they had an excitable toddler running around the place. And very helpful when Draco bought the toddler a toy broomstick with a harness and declared Delphine "a born flyer".

Old enemies had turned to new friends who had joined their families in celebrating their five year union. The candles threw a soft and delicate light over the restaurant providing an intimate setting for a gathering such as this. Little Delphine was dressed as a carrot and running around the room with Uncle Ron.

"Tell me again Draco, why is she dressed as a carrot?" asked Hermione in a puzzled voice.

"The girl knows what she wants." He replied with a smirk on her face.

"Why do I have a suspicion that you influenced that decision?"

Draco remained silent and Hermione rolled her eyes before departing to greet the incoming flurry of guests.

The blonde-haired male smiled to himself as he unknowingly looked in Delphine's direction, the old woman smiled back, knowing he couldn't actually see her. The youngest Malfoy jumped into her father's arms, laughing excitedly.

_They'll be ok._ The old woman closed her eyes and faded out once more.


End file.
